This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The procurement, processing, and distribution of tissues from various species of Old and New World nonhuman primates to investigators throughout the United States is an important mission of the Division of Comparative Pathology at the NEPRC. Each year, the Center receives requests from many investigators, both regionally and nationally, for tissue or organ specimens from nonhuman primates at death, and the Division of Comparative Pathology attempts to accommodate all possible requests. This core service involves the coordinated efforts of a large number of the faculty and staff in the Division, who must match requests with appropriate animals at necropsy, and collect, process, package and distribute tissues from the available monkeys as efficiently and equitably as possible. AIDS related.